


Competition

by mamakostan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) Karla and Caeda both have their eyes on you.
Relationships: Caeda/reader, Karla/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! <3 this one was really fun to write, I'm lucky I had a couple days off of work so I could finish it quickly.   
> I'd really like to start interacting with people more on twitter, I'd love to be able to hear people's thoughts and suggestions so please give me a follow! https://twitter.com/mamakostan

Karla was distant, so focused on her goal that you barely had a chance to speak to her. Often you would fight alongside one another, her swordsmanship nothing to be sneezed at as she took out your enemies effortlessly. Whenever you two would cross paths outside the battlefield however, she would engage in the bare minimum amount of conversation she had to before returning to whatever she was doing.

So when Karla asked if you wanted to join her for a trip to the beach you were pleasantly surprised. It was the absolute last thing you had expected from her but there was no reason to turn her down. You said yes as Karla shot you a content smile. 

Unbeknown to the both of you however, a certain pegasus knight was listening in on your conversation…

* * *

You decided to arrive at the beach earlier than you and Karla had scheduled for. It was a pleasant, warm day. The sand kept your feet toasty and the smell of the sea salt was surprisingly nice as you took in a deep breath of air. You were excited to spend a nice day off with Karla.

“Oh, you’re here already.” The sound of Karla’s gentle voice surprised you as you turned around to greet her. Your face scrunched up however as you saw the lecherous bikini Karla bore. A thin, navy blue bikini top and bottom barely managed to hold in the fleshy fat of Karla’s feminine assets. “Why are you staring at me?” She asked innocently.

You quickly spun around in your embarrassment and claimed it was nothing. 

Karla smiled to herself. Her plan was working. 

“Good evening you two!” Another voice came from behind. The owner of the voice placed a hand on your shoulder and you craned your neck to see Caeda. 

The world must be playing some sort of cruel joke on you. Caeda wore the cutest, frilly, red bikini you had ever seen. It really enhanced her breasts, the two giant orbs threatening to spill out as she bent down and smiled at you. 

You felt like a gross pervert. Your face was completely red looking at two of your allies in bikinis. 

Caeda flashed a smirk at Karla who simply turned her head in response. The two were playing a game that you were completely unaware of. 

“May I ask what you’re doing here?” Karla asked bluntly.

“I heard you two were going to the beach and I wanted to join!” Caeda said innocently. “Ah, I probably should have asked before joining, huh?”

Karla bit her lip. She knew Caeda was just putting on a show of naivety for you. 

You assured Caeda it was no problem, you could all have a fun day at the beach together. The two girls agreed with you, even if they were staring daggers at each other.

The three of you began setting up your beach towels side by side with you in the middle. You felt pretty special being between two beautiful women but you tried not to let it get to your head.

“It’s so hot today!” Caeda whined as she fanned herself.

“Indeed. Perhaps you could help me apply some sunscreen?” Karla turned to you with a bottle in her hands.

You agreed and squirted some of the lotion into your hands as Karla turned her back to you. Her shoulders felt warm from the sun which sent a tingle down your spine. As you ran your hands down her back you felt dangerously close to touching her behind. It tempted you so much, the roundness and girth of it almost consuming her bikini. 

“Karla, can’t you do your own sunscreen?” Caeda said, trying not to sound too condescending. 

“Perhaps. But sometimes you need help reaching your back. Doesn’t Marth ever clean your back in the bath?” Karla knew she hit a raw nerve as Caeda pouted in response. 

You felt like you had just heard something you shouldn’t have. 

“Thank you, would you like to join me for a swim in the ocean?” Karla offered once you had finished applying the sunscreen.

You eagerly said yes.

“Don’t forget to stretch before swimming lest you pull a muscle.” Karla warned.

She motioned you to join her as she stood on her beach towel.

“Do as I do.” She instructed.

Karla began with simple arm stretches, locking her slender arms between each other in ten second intervals. You followed along, smiling to yourself as you enjoyed the light exercise. 

“Next, let’s do our legs.”

Karla lowered herself onto the floor and stretched her right leg behind her. Her left leg was tucked in, laying gently beneath her crotch. You couldn’t help but stare as her ass became even more tempting in this position, it looked like you could just bury your hands into it.

“Oh, shall I show you  _ my  _ leg stretches?” Caeda smiled.

Caeda got up from her sitting position on her beach towel. She stood up straight, took a deep breath and then placed a hand under her left thigh. You watched in awe as she effortlessly lifted her leg straight up, exposing her womanhood to you.

Your head felt dizzy as you stood between these two women doing such unsavoury poses. They were probably just normal stretches but due to your perverted mind you couldn’t help but think more of them. You could imagine sinking yourself into Karla’s ass, her behind cushioning you with every thrust. Likewise you could imagine using Caedas almost completely exposed sex were it not for the cursed bikini. You scolded yourself internally, you were the lowest of the low, huh?

As you were mentally punishing yourself the two girls stared each other down.

“I see. Is that the kind of stretch you do with Marth?” Karla teased.

You didn’t have the mental energy to acknowledge what Karla had said.

“At least I know how to please a man!” Caeda responded smugly.

Still lost in your daze, your head held in your hands, you didn’t acknowledge the girls fighting.

“I...I know how to pleasure a man!” Karla’s face became red. 

In an uncharacteristic act of desperation, Karla swiftly leaned toward you, planting a virginal kiss on as she rubbed your crotch through your swim shorts. Caeda watched in shock, not just at Karla’s rashness but at your own acceptance at the situation. You were so spaced out you didn’t know what could have possibly led to this, but you weren’t about to complain. Karla’s inexperienced kissing skills were quite cute and feeling her strong hand against your crotch was beginning to get a rise out of you.

“Come here-” Caeda pulled you away from Karla’s embrace. “ _ This  _ is how you kiss.”

In juxtaposition to Karla’s kiss, Caedas kissing was hot, wet and incredibly enjoyable. Her tongue felt so warm sliding across yours, her experience most likely from her relationship with Marth. 

She pulled away from you a wet plopping noise, saliva connecting your mouths. Karla watched in jealousy. You had clearly preferred Caedas kiss to hers.

You were incredibly overwhelmed. Your dick on the other hand, began to stand proudly, excited by the attention you were receiving. The two girls looked in awe, even through your swim shorts it looked huge. 

“So big…” Karla murmured. 

“Clearly he’s gotten hard because of me!” Caeda flashed Karla a cheeky wink. Karla gulped. 

You tried to explain yourself to your allies, but Caeda simply placed a finger on your mouth and shushed you.

“Want me to relieve you?” She asked in a cute voice. You nodded.

Karla watched as Caeda pulled down your swim shorts. Your cock bounced up as it was free from its prison making the two girls gasp. It was big, the bulge from your erection minimising how huge it truly was. Karla began to become embarrassed at the sight of it, covering her red cheeks with her hands. Caeda however, became excited and immediately got to work licking your head, looking over at Karla smugly as she did.

“It’s so much bigger than Marth’s…” Caeda looked up at you. You couldn’t help but smile at her odd compliment. In the moment, Caeda couldn’t help but regret all the time she had spent with Marth when she could have had your monster cock instead. 

“I can help too…!” Karla said. She planted her stomach on the floor and placed your balls in her mouth, sucking them gently. She looked so cute being so eager to please you. Her ass wiggled a little as she sucked, your hands unconsciously reaching over and giving her behind a quick squeeze eliciting a cute whine from Karla.

Caeda frowned as she saw you admiring Karla. She upped her game, taking more of your cock in her mouth. Even with her experience it was a struggle, her drool running down the length of your cock. The sounds of her intense sucking started to get to your head, it felt so amazing having these two beautiful girls trying so hard to get you off. 

You continued to grope and pull Karla’s ass while placing a hand on Caeda’s head, pushing it down so she would go deeper. Caeda smiled at you as you did, happy you wanted more from her. Karla began to whine and moan as you played with her ass, the sound muffled by her now intense sucking of your balls. The sounds, the feelings, and the pleasure were starting to get to you as your cock began to ache, indicating you were going to cum soon.

“Cum for me!” Caeda demanded, picking up her pace. 

Your balls throbbed in Karla’s mouth as you came, emptying yourself messily in Caeda’s mouth. She greedily gulped it all down before Karla could even beg for a taste. 

“You came because of me, right?” Caeda asked.

You shrugged. It was hard to tell. You told both of the girls they did great. 

They both pouted at you childishly. 

“Come here-” Without warning Caeda pushed you so you were laying flat on your back. She stroked your cock a few times to get it back up from your orgasm and then began to mount you, pulling her bikini bottom to the side and gently pressing the tip of your cock at her entrance. “Obviously it was me, but just to prove it I’ll make you cum again!”

Karla clutched her hands at her chest as she watched as Caeda lowered herself onto you. Caeda let out a harsh whine, your cock stretching her far more than she had ever experienced. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hung loose as she adjusted to the size of you. 

“So big…! It’s so big!” Caeda moaned. Her hips began to slam onto your cock in a messy rhythm, her large breasts bouncing wildly as she did. 

Karla watched, her hand reaching down to her sex and gently rubbing her clit. As much as she wished it was her right now getting to ride you, she was oddly content getting to watch. 

You hadn’t forgotten about Karla though. You turned your head and motioned at her to come over. She did obediently and gasped when you told her what to do.

“Sit on your...face?” Karla asked. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. Karla cautiously pulled down her bikini and lowered herself onto your face. It felt so heavenly almost being suffocated by her large behind. You got to work, lapping at her sex and gently sucking her clit. Karla’s virgin pussy tasted so good, feeling Caeda ride you while you got to please Karla felt blissful. 

From their positions, the two girls stared each other down. Caeda taunted Karla by thrusting her hips down harder and faster onto your cock, letting out lewd moans as she did to boast the amount of pleasure she was in. Karla was unfazed however, she was extremely pleased with the amount of attention you were giving her. She loved the way you pulled and kneaded on her ass as you ate her out, her back arching from her enjoyment.

Karla began to twitch, your tongue driving her wild. She wasn’t used to the thrilling erotoiscm of being with a man. Likewise, Caeda was being driven wild from your large cock inside her. Marth had never been able to pleasure her like this, her body was on fire and all she wanted was for you to cum deep inside of her. 

The two girls' lewd moans filled your ears like sweet music, your cock twitching inside of Caeda as you felt your second orgasm approaching. You pulled down on Karla’s hips, determined to make her cum with you. She let out a sharp cry as you did, her moans becoming louder and more intense. Caeda leaned back and whined as her pussy clenched down on your cock. 

“Cum for me, please!” Caeda cried out as she came, her juices releasing all over you. 

You bucked your hips upwards and did as Caeda wanted. You released yourself deep inside her, if she didn’t get pregnant it would be a miracle. 

Karla couldn’t hold herself back as she watched you and Caeda cum together, she rolled her hips against your face and came. It was her first orgasm with a man, and she couldn’t be happier that it was with you. 

The two girl’s panted and caught their breath, still sitting on your person. 

Blinded by Karla still on your face, you couldn’t help but speculate what was happening as you heard the sound of wet, lewd kisses. Lost in their heat, Karla and Caeda had leaned in and were fervently kissing each other. It was a silent truce of their competition. The two had realised, perhaps sharing you wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
